Memory lane
by x-Karoline-x
Summary: Keziah see's a picture on Neils desk whihc brings back memories long forgotten.
1. School life

Keziah Walker sat on the old wall applying her new lipgloss. Her curly black hair was loose blowing in the gentle breeze. She was wearing the simple uniform of St George's high. A black skirt, (shorter than most as usual!), a white blouse and a red tie. Her boots were knee high, slightly scuffed already.

The girl next to her turned offering a box of fags,

"Want one Kez?"

"Na I'm alright babe, meeting Paul later, don't want to smell like an ashtray!"

"What you doing here then?"

It was true that out of the eight of them surrounding the wall only Keziah was not smoking. In fact the back wall, at the end of the field was used pretty much for the purpose of smoking. Instead however Keziah slipped a piece of gum in her mouth,

"Minty fresh," she smiled.

The girl laughed, her brown eyes sparkeling as she did so. With one pale hand she flicked her long straight blonde hair over her shoulder sending the silky strands cascading down her back landing at her waist a mere hair's breadth away from perfection. She ahd a white belt adding style to her short skirt and a gold chain hung around her kneck.

With a free hand the girl tapped the perfectly manicured nails on the rough surface of the wall, taking a drag of the fag with the other. The bell rang seeming miles away from the fence. None of them moved.

"Krissi we'll be late," Keziah moaned,

"So..."

"You and me are only in this school by a shoelace,"

"Chill, we are the only two girls in our group not to have a criminal record,"

"Yeah but we're the only ones to have been suspended 8 times this term!"

Krissi gave a bored yawn,

"Fine, fine, fine, just this once," She said stubbing the fag out and dropping the butt on the floor. She got to her feet smiled at the girls still at the wall and waved,

"Bye," Keziah smiled dragging Krissi by her arm,

"Sorry girls but Kez is becoming a boff," Krissi laughed, "Must get front seats and tighten our ties before the teacher finds her apple!"

The crew laughed, their voices raspy from years of smoking. Keziah hated hanging around with them but Krissi had been her best friend since they were little kids. They were still close, even if they were growing up in a way Keziah didn't really like.

They filed into the classroom five minutes late, but at least they'd shown. The redgister was being taken when the two girls sat down at the back.

"Kristen shaw?"

Krissi looked up,

"Yes miss," she said innocently,

"Keziah Walker?"


	2. To the Present

Keziah sat at her desk. Her hair was loose and unruly. Her eyebrows were frowned as she studied the picture in front of her. Piling round the edge of the desk was hundreds of files. She rested her head in one of her hands gazing into the face of a woman.

"Keziah?"

"Guv?" Keziah looked up hurriedly burying the picture under a report.

"Are you busy?" Neil Manson stared down at her.

Grown up Keziah nodded slowly,

"Sorry guv, I have mountains of paper work that Phil wants finished," she shrugged.

Neil turned slightly put out and entered his office. She returned to the picture Scrutinising every detail, the blonde hair, brown eyes round face and clear skin. Then she turned the picture over and once more read the words written on the back,

'_1583 Kristen Shaw'_

Keziah had been leaving a report on the DI's desk when she had noticed the photo. It had been face up on top of the other paperwork as if it had recently been looked at. On a board at the back there was a few other pictures of the same woman. Keziah had recognised something about her. Some feature, a look in her eyes or something. The writing had confirmed her thoughts. Kristen Shaw, her best friend from school.

Keziah bit her lip turning over every possible reason that Kristen's picture could have been in the DI's office. Keziah and Kristen had never been well behaved at school, in fact it was a miracle that neither of them were kicked out, but they had never got in trouble with the law, (and got caught). Keziah had hated the illegal activity but she did it and they always slipped away out of the picture whilst friends got taken 'down town'.

Seeing the DI leave Keziah stood up taking a report with her she entered his office. Laying the report on his desk she shuffled through the paper looking for anything remotely to do with Kristen. Anything that could indicate what was going on. Suddenly she heard the door open behind her. Turning swiftly round clutching the report she came face to face with,

"Zain!" She let out a small sigh of relief, "You gave me a heart attack!"

Zain was frowning at her,

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just dropping this off," She smiled too cheerfully dropping the report on the desk and leaving the office. Zain hurredly closed the door behind him to her puzzlement.

Frustrated Keziah sat down and began to think. Trying to remember more about school with Kristen...


End file.
